Broken by a Hook
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Why did this have to happen? How did it all come down to this? Jake finds himself in a lot of heck when he is hurt by Captain Hook. He soon realizes that the villainous captain is more villainous than he thought. Warning: Abuse and swearing.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. Listen, since I have a lot of stories to finish, I'm gonna put them all on hold, and then I'll get my June stories out of the way, and then I continued those other stories. I'm gonna try and catch up. I promise. Anyways, here's a prologue for a sort of angst story. This is a preview for it. And just like Jake & Tori Stories 2, this story is inspired by another story on the site (I really hope I'm not copying them. I will try not to) Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Prologue

Jake sobbed.

He never had been in so much pain in his life.

Actually, he had never been is this much pain since the Wrath incident. The pirate boy struggled to get up, but every time he did, pain went through his entire body and caused him to fall to the ground again. He sneezed. Blood pooled from his nose. Jake tried to get up again, but a foot was placed on his back. He looked up at the very person that did this to him.

"Now, you understand, brat?!" The man growled.

Jake nodded weakly. "Yes... yes, Captain Hook. I'm sorry."

"Your worthless apology isn't enough." The captain snarled, bending down and striking the boy across the face, making him scream. "SHUT UP!" Hook snapped.

The pirate boy squeaked and stayed silent. Hook smirked. "Good boy... now listen here... you must never _ever _tell a soul about this... or else I will plunge me hook in your heart. Got it, boy?!"

Jake let out another sob. "Yes sir..." He whimpered.

With that, Hook took his foot off of the boy, and Jake got up weakly. "Now get out of me site before I kill you!"

Jake didn't hesitated to do so as he ran off, and ran as fast as he could.

Upon arriving back on Pirate Island, Jake stayed outside on the sand to try and comprehend what had happened. What had went wrong? Why did Hook to that to him? He knew the sneaky snook could be cruel, but he never knew he could be _that _cruel. He must have not read all of those Peter Pan stories that carefully.

"Everything hurt... everything hurts..." Jake whispered as he looked down at himself. He was bruised and bloody all over, his clothes were stained with bloody and torn. His face was covered with cuts... and the worst injury was a deep gash on his chest, as if a big chunk of him was ripped out. The slash bled fast, but Jake was able to stop the bleeding by wrapping his chest up with his bandanna. Soon, after staying outside for a few more minutes, Jake went inside the hideout. Surely, his mateys were asleep by now.

He looked around, and the cost was clear. Jake made his way to the bathroom to take a bath. The warm water on his injury made him wince, but at the same time, it was relaxing. After drying himself off, bandaging up his injuries, and putting on his pajamas, Jake tip toed into his room... where his pirate crew was sleeping. He smiled at them before getting into bed. It was hard to go to sleep, due the the gash on his chest. Everytime he took a deep breath, it felt like the gash was expanding... and it hurt.

_I really hope my pirate crew don't go through what I just went through. I can't tell them what happened, or else Hook will kill me. But he won't, will he? Peter will protect me. My mateys will protect me... I just don't understand what happened... I just don't..._

Soon, first the first time in a long time... Jake felt as ease as he fell asleep.

**Yikes! If you're afraid of Hook now, raise your hand. (Raises hand) Poor Jake. Now why do you think Hook would do that to him? Tell me your predictions in a review. And while you're at it, give your love and support to Jake. Well, that's it for this prologue. This first official shall come soon. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 1: A painful day

**Hello guys, I told you that the first official chapter wouldn't be long. So here is where Jake is trying to forget what happened the night before, while trying hard not to let his friends find out. And thanks for your support and love for the pirate boy. Since he really needs it. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 1: A painful day.

"Jake... Jake... wake up, sleepy head..."

The pirate boy yawned as he heard that loving voice. He opened his emerald eyes to be greet with soft brown ones. He grinned as he sat up and saw his good friend, Izzy. "Oh good morning, Iz." He greeted, yawning again.

Izzy smiled and kissed him on the cheeks. "So how's my sweet pirate boy today?" She asked.

"Uh... fine... I guess..." He told her, suddenly remembering the incident the night before.

"So what happened last night. I see you have some bandages on. Did you get hurt?" Izzy asked again, with concern. That's when Jake started to hesitate. What was he gonna tell her? He knew couldn't tell her what really happened, or else he would be dead. So what was he gonna say to her? "Uh... I did get in a few mishaps last night... but nothing to worry about..." He quickly said. Izzy was a little doubtful, but she believed him.

Jake soon got out of bed, but winced as he held his chest. Izzy held him up as he almost fell. "Are you sure it's not a big deal? Cause you look like you've been beat up by someone..."

"Sweetie... I'm fine... and I will be fine... I just need to stand straight... "

"Well... come on. Cubby's making breakfast..."

With that, the two pirates when to the dining room, where food was already on the table as Cubby was pouring orange juice in the glasses. "Oh, hi, guys. You're just in time for breakfast."

_Well, I hope breakfast can take my mind off of things from last night. _Jake thought as he sat down. Soon, the crew began to eat. But for Jake, it was rather hard for him to eat, because of his cheeks. Due to the incident from last night, his cheeks were rather swollen, but at least they weren't very visible.

It was very silent between the kids at they ate. Until Izzy held up a letter. "Hey, I found this outside. It's from Peter, he suggest that we meet him at Pirates Plunge today for a little swim."

Jake tensed him when he heard the word 'swim'. _Aw man... I can't swim right now. My injuries will hurt, and my crew might see the gash on my chest... then they're really gonna know something is up with me... but I can't let them know... I just can't let them know..._

"So what do you mateys say?" Izzy asked again.

"I say, yay hey!" Cubby responded.

"Crackers yeah!" Skully added.

"... Sure." Jake finished, a little less enthusiastic. But thankfully, nobody noticed his tone.

After breakfast, Jake went to the bathroom to change his bandages. He looked at the gash on his chest. It was still deep and had dried blood around it, and it looked like it had gotten bigger. Jake sighed as he dabbed the wound with a wet wash cloth. _Ugh... if this gash gets any bigger I think I'm gonna die before Hook can get the chance to even kill me... _He thought.

As he began to put on new bandages, he looked at himself in the mirror. Honestly, he did look better then he did the night before, but he didn't make him feel any better. He was still traumatized by the event... but he knew he had to stay brave... and not make his mateys worry. "I can't let them know... I just can't..."

Later on, the crew got ready to go to Never Land. Jake took hold of the steering wheel and looked at his hands. They were bandaged up... and it brought back memories... horrible memories.

_Jake groaned as he fell to the ground. His hands fell on a sharp rock. He screamed as blood pooled from his hands. The pirate boy felt tears stream down his cheeks. The man doing this to him grabbed his hands and swiped his hooks across them, making Jake scream even louder_

_"Looks like your hands wont be doing anymore sword handling for a long long time..." Hook snarled.  
_

_"Please... stop... leave me alone..." Jake whimpered._

_"No until you get what you deserve..."_

_"NOOOOOOO!"_

"Jake! Are you okay?"

The boy snapped out of his thoughts when Izzy called him. "Oh... I'm fine..." He said, shaking his head. "I was just thinking about something..."

"Oh... okay. But if you need anything, just let me know, Jakey-poo."

"Uh... Jakey-poo?"

"Yeah, it has a nice ring to it..."

"I guess..."

With that, the crew made their way to Never Land. Upon arriving at Shipwreck Beach, they were greeting by their wondering friend, Peter Pan. "Ahoy, my little mateys! Are you ready to have some fun in a sun by splashing and playing about?" He asked.

Three little nods.

Jake was still rather reluctant to go. But he didn't want to miss out on any fun, so he nodded as well. Peter smiled as he led the crew to Pirates Plunge. As they walked down a long path, Jake spotted something that made his blood run cold...

It was... stains on the ground... red stains... blood stains... and on the trees... his blood...

_Blood fell on the ground as Jake was punched and kicked. He was thrown against a tree as he groaned. He could feel his back scratching up and the blood leaking out. He fell to the ground again as he threw up blood. He saw Hook coming at him so he tried to crawl away, but he was grabbed by the vest collar, which tore and pulled back..._

_If anybody was listening. They would hear the agonizing screams of a pirate boy, and the shouting of an angry pirate captain._

_"You deserve to go to Hell boy..."_

_"NOOOOO! PETER! HELP ME!"_

_"Pan can't help you! No one can!"_

"Hello? Earth to Jake!"

Once again, the pirate boy was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Peter waving his hands in front of him. "You okay? You looked like you were in a daze right then..."

Jake sighed. "Oh... I'm okay..."

"Are you sure? And what happened to you? You've got bandages? Did someone hurt you?"

"N-N-No... I just got in a few mishaps last night..."

"O... Kay..."

Peter didn't exactly believe a word Jake had said, but he knew that something was up. Something much more than a few 'mishaps'. As for Jake, well, he hated to be secretive to Peter, but he knew he couldn't even let Peter know what had really happened. So he tried to shake it off and continue on with his crew to Pirate's Plunge.

Upon arriving at the place, Izzy and Cubby immediately started to slide down the water slides. Jake was once again hesitant. He knew if he got in the water, he his injuries would burn and possible get even worse. But he knew he had to go down sooner or later, so after taking a deep breath, he went down the water slide. He winced as the water hit bruises, but he tried not to let it show. As soon as he hit the bottom, he could feel the gash stinging on his chest.

Jake held his breath was he resurfaced, holding his chest as he swam to shore. Peter looked at him in confusion. "You okay there, Jake?" He asked. The pirate boy groaned as he rubbed his chest. "I... I think my chest has a little pain..."

That was mildly true, as his chest was hurting.

"You want me to look at it?" Peter asked again.

"N-No. That's okay, Peter. You don't have to."

Peter was getting more and more suspicious about this. He knew something was up. He knew something had happened to Jake. And he was gonna find out sooner or later...

Later on, the crew was eating lunch at Butterflies Bluff, enjoying all the butterflies flying about. Once again it was hard for Jake to eat with swollen cheeks, but he tried not to look in pain at all. However, Peter did notice that Jake was eating rather slowly. "You sure you're okay, Jake?" He asked.

"Yeah, Peter. I'm fine." Jake said quickly.

The redheaded boy raised in eyebrow, but just nodded his head. _I know something's wrong with Jake... and I'm gonna find out..."_

Later on, the crew went back to Pirate Island for some dinner. The menu for the night was tomato soup. And that was bad for Jake...

It wasn't that he didn't like the soup... it was the color... red... just like blood.

_"Help..." Jake moaned as he coughed. Blood began to pool from his nose as it stained his shirt and dripped to the ground. He tried to breath, but it was hard. The pirate boy tried to run away as well, but Hook caught him again._

_"You are not getting away that easily..." The man growled as he began to rip Jake's pants apart._

_From there, Jake could only scream in agony._

"Jake... aren't you gonna eat your soup?"

Yet again, the young boy was snapped out of his thoughts. But as he was, he fell face first into his soup, causing him into scream. He got out and coughed, wincing as the soup burned his face. Opening his eyes, he saw his friends looking at him in worry. Izzy quickly handed him a wash cloth and he wiped his face.

Peter sighed. "Jake... I'm worried about you... we all are... we know that something is up with you... we know something more happened last night when you were out last night... now tell us..."

Finally, Jake has had enough. He couldn't take this anymore. He stood up and glared at Peter. "I'm sorry... but nothing happened that was bad!" He snapped.

"Don't lie to me, Jake! Tell us the truth."

"I... I can't! I just can't."

For the first time since the incident, Jake felt tears run down his cheeks as he ran out of the dining room. His mateys called for him, but he ignored them and kept running. Peter sighed again as he flew after him.

He looked all around for the pirate boy, until he heard crying behind a door. He realized that it was the door to the bathroom. He floated closer, the sobbing was a bit louder. Gently, he knocked on the door.

"Jake... can I come in?" He asked softly.

"Go away!" Came to sobbing reply.

"Jake, please... I wanna talk to you... about all of this..."

There was silence...

And after a few moments of that, Jake replied again.

"Fine..."

With that, Peter came into the bathroom, and gasped in horror at was he saw. Jake was on the floor, removing bandages from his wrist and face. Blood was leaking from the cuts and scrapes. Peter was shocked. "Jake! Are you... what the... what happened...?"

More tears were falling as Jake stared up at Peter. "I... can't tell you..." His voice was almost monotone... with a hint of fear. That was all Peter needed to know that Jake was definitely, hurt by someone... but who?

"Who did this to you?" Peter asked.

The pirate boy looked away. "I can't tell you..."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because... he will kill me..."

"Who will kill you?"

"I can't tell... I'm sorry..."

As much as Peter hated to admit, he didn't want to force Jake into telling him. He could tell the child was having a hard time, and it would take him a while to tell the whole truth. "Okay, Jake... you don't have to tell me now... but you do realize you'll have to tell me sooner or later, right?"

Jake hesitated. He didn't know what to do now, but he knew that Peter was right. "Yes, Peter..." He whispered.

"But listen to me... you are not going to get killed... you hear me? You are not going to get killed. I will protect you and the others... and I'll find the person who did this to you... and teach him a lesson."

Jake smiled a bit as he hugged Peter. "Thank you, Peter... thank you for being such a good friend."

Peter blushed as he stroked Jake's hair. "I know, kiddo... now how about we fixed those injuries... looks like they'll need some stitching up."

Jake didn't like the sound of that, but he knew it was needed.

**Aw. Looks like Jake had a pretty hard day. Good thing Peter was there. But will Peter be able to help him? Will Jake tell him what had happened? Will Peter find out who is the criminal behind the crime? Well, things will be answered as we go along, so for now I'll leave you guys to think about what happens later, so I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review please, thank you. **


	3. Chapter 2: Confronted

**Hello everybody. I really wished that I said this before, but for those of you who don't know, there's gonna be a new JATNLP special coming out soon in the fall. It's called Battle for the Book, and will feature a very special person. Just look up 'jake and the neverland pirates battle for the book' and you'll see that a book based on the special will come out on September 2nd. Just look on the Barnes & Noble site and you'll find the book. I can't wait for them both! Anyways, here's the next chapter of BBAH (Initials for Broken by a Hook). This is where Jake and Captain Hook confront each other for the first time since the incident. Enjoy!**

**PS: Shoutout to lacywing. Welcome back!**

**PS: To the person with those requests. They are good requests, but I can't do them. It would cause problems and continuity within my stories. I'm sorry, but thanks anyways. No disrespect.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 2: Confrontation

Captain Hook sailed on the Never Seas with his crew. The captain had been rather rough on his crewmates lately. Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones were all aware of that night... when the incident happened. They might not have seen it, but they were rather glad they didn't.

"Um... Capn'... don't you think what you did to Jake was rather... harsh?" Mr. Smee asked.

Hook looked at his assistant with a frown. "No... I think he got what he deserved."

"But Jake and his crew are such kind and loyal. Sure they may get in your way sometimes, but the seapups don't mean any harm."

"I could care less about the other pirate brats... it's Jake that annoys me... it was time that I taught that boy a lesson. Maybe next time he will learn to stay out of me way when getting treasure."

Mr. Smee looked at the captain sadly, but nodded. He really felt sorry for the young pirate boy. He's glad Jake survived, but if he went through that another time, he might not be so lucky.

Meanwhile...

"Jake! You ready for another great day?" Peter asked in a cheerful voice that made Jake's head hurt. The pirate boy walked out of the bathroom with new bandages for his injuries. He frowned at Peter. "Please... not right now..." He said quietly.

"Oops. Sorry, kid." Peter replied more quietly.

With that, Jake walked towards his mateys, who looked at him in concern. Peter had told them about Jake's situation, and were told to keep quiet about it for their friend. But right now, they were scared. And Peter himself was scared for all of them, worried that the 'criminal' who hurt Jake would come for Izzy and Cubby next.

But he was sure that he wouldn't let that happen at all.

As for Izzy and Cubby, they were also afraid for themselves other than Jake. If that criminal came for him, then he might come for them too. But they knew they had to be brave for their leader and friend.

"Jake... how are you feeling?" Izzy asked the pirate boy.

Jake just grinned weakly. "I... feeling a little better from the last few days."

The pirate girl nodded. "Well, that's good. As long as you feel fine, that's great."

With that, the crew and Peter went off to Never Land. Peter had offered to take the wheel for Jake, since it was hard for the boy to even looked at his cut up hands, even if they were bandaged up. As for the boy himself, he was sitting down, still thinking about what had happened that night... he still didn't know why Hook would do that.

Was Hook that annoyed with him and his crew?

It's not like they meant to bother him. If he got into less trouble with stealing other people's treasures, and not playing fair, they wouldn't have to deal with him as much. So... is this is way of retaliating towards them... well, him?

_I don't understand... I just don't understand. _Jake thought.

Soon enough, they made it to Never Land. Once stepping on the sands of Shipwreck Beach, Jake was nervous already. What if Captain Hook was here? What if he got hurt again. What if-

"Well, well, well. I see that those puny pirates and Peter Pan are already here."

Too late. Jake's blood ran cold when he and his crew saw the Jolly Roger had already land hoed. Hook had walked off the ship and towards the crew... towards Jake.

"Uh... ahoy, Captain Hook." Jake greeted, trying his best to not look scared, even as Hook sent him an evil glare. "What brings you here?"

"I need to speak to you, boy... alone." Was the cranky old crook's response.

_I'm doomed. _Jake thought miserably. "Um... what about?" He asked.

"Private business. That's what."

"Oh... okay."

Peter looked at Jake with concern. "You okay there, kid? You looked kinda uneasy about this." He asked.

Jake shook his head. "I'm fine, Peter... just fine..."

With that, the pirate boy followed the captain into the forest. As he did, he got more and more frantic. What was Hook going to say to him? Something bad, no doubt. Soon, Hook led Jake into a small... that was sound proof. He turned to the boy and glared.

"What did you tell them?"

_Uh oh... _Jake thought. "Uh... what do you mean?" He asked, pretending to not know.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, boy! What did you tell your little friends?!" Hook asked again, with a little more force that made Jake flinched. This guy was on to him, and on to him hard. "I... I didn't tell them anything..." He said quickly.

But the captain's glare on him darkened. "You little lying jellyfish! I know you told them something. I can tell by the tone of your voice, and you're sweating."

It was true as Jake wiped some sweat off his forehead, and his voice was shaking. "Honest, Captain H-H-H-Hook... I didn't tell t-them i-i-it w-w-was y-y-y-you..." He whimpered, now crouching down, feeling like a scared little mouse. But Hook still wasn't fooled as he grabbed Jake by the shirt collar with his hook.

"You are a spineless lying jellyfish and you know it! I know you told them something! But we're doing to make sure that you keep your mouth _shut _this time!"

Jake moaned in horror, knowing good and well what was about to happen next.

Soon, he felt pain as the hook slashed his left arm. He screamed so loud, that Hook laughed. "Nobody can here your screams, boy. You had this coming..."

_Help me... somebody help me... please... _Jake thought miserably.

It wasn't long until Hook began to beat Jake down. The pirate boy screamed in pain... but nobody had heard his screams as he made many attempts to get away, but he couldn't. The pain was all to much for him to handle. _Why won't anybody come and save me? _He thought over and over. _Do I really deserve this... do I really?_

After about five minutes, Hook had stopped his assault on the boy.

Jake was shaking. Blood and bruises covered him from head to toe. He sobbed as Hook cleaned his hook off with a hanky. "Now... will you keep you mouth shut this time?" He asked.

The pirate boy nodded as he shook. "Y-Y-Yes..."

"Good! Now get out of me sight!"

Jake did as told as he ran out of the cave as fast as he could. But he didn't get very far as he soon fell unconscious...

Later on...

"Jake!"

"Jake!"

"Where are you, matey?"

It was getting late, and Jake's crew were looking for him. There no sign of him yet. They were getting very worried, especially Peter, knowing that the last night they saw him, he went with Hook to talk about something private. But what was it? Well, he had to ask Jake when they found him. "Aw coconuts!" Cubby sighed. "We'll never find him."

"Don't worry, Cubby. We will find him. He's gotta be around here somewhere-" Peter started to say, until he was cut off by a blood curdling scream.

"Izzy!"

The redheaded boy flew into the direction of where he heard the scream. Cubby and Skully followed. Soon, he saw the pirate girl. She was looking at something laying in front of her. Izzy had her mouth cover with her hand. "Iz... what's wrong?" Cubby asked.

She pointed to the thing in front of her, and Peter gasped.

It was Jake. Battered and bruised. Out cold.

Cubby began to whimper. "Oh no! That criminal got him again. Next thing you know, the rest of us will be next!"

"We're doomed I tell ya!" Skully added frantically.

"What are we gonna do?" Izzy added.

"Everybody, STOP IT!" Peter shouted. "Do not panic. Nothing is gonna happen to any of us. We're going to be fine. What he should be focusing on is getting Jake back to Pirate Island so we can fix him up."

And so, that's what they did. As soon as they got back to Pirate Island, Jake was patched up and in bed. It didn't take long for the boy to wake up. He found a washcloth on his forehead. "Oh... my head..."

"Well... it's good to see you awake."

Jake looked to see Peter sitting beside him, grinning. "Oh ahoy Peter. How long was I out?" The pirate boy couldn't help but ask.

"Almost for in hour since you got back home, but I don't know how long it's been since we found you in the forest."

The pirate boy sighed as he held his head. Now by, Peter turned serious.

"Now that you're awake... tell me... who really hurt you?"

**I know this was rather short, but I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible. Well, Hook has hurt Jake once again, and Jake has fallen unconscious. But he woke up and now Peter wants answers. But will Jake be able to tell him even though Hook told him not to? You'll have to see when the next chapter comes by. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


End file.
